


Mordin writes Kink Meme fills

by Liara_90



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Clinical Language, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Light-Hearted, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Out of Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fill, Vaginal Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liara_90/pseuds/Liara_90
Summary: ORIGINAL PROMPT: For Science, of course. That is, to see how his friends would react to being put in wildly OOC situations. He uses precise anatomical descriptions, no slang, and it all sounds like a detached biology report rather than a romantic encounter. Any pairings are fine.





	Mordin writes Kink Meme fills

**Author's Note:**

> One of my earlier pieces of fanfic smut, back when I still wrote anonymously, which I figured I might as well rescue from oblivion. Maybe someone will enjoy it, if only to laugh at. This was originally posted at:  
> https://masseffectkink.livejournal.com/7674.html?thread=36507386#t36507386

"Commander Shepard, I'd like a moment of your time."

Operative Miranda Lawson was a physically fit female of the homo sapiens sapiens subspecies, 35 Earth years old, 175 cm tall (1 g) and 61.5 kg in mass, physically attractive to the heteronormative norms of the American-derived Systems Alliance culture. With a leg-to-body ratio of 1.4 and breasts massing at 4.1 kg her anatomy reflected a women in her biological prime, evocative of a female 15-20 years younger with a high probability of birthing and raising an infant to a reproductive age.

Commander John Shepard (Alliance tag no.: 5923-AC-2826) was a similarly fine specimen of H. s. sapiens, 181 cm in height and 84.2 kg in mass, 31 Earth years old (though biologically closer to 29 years due to time spent clinically dead). Shepard was anomalously muscled for a human male (befitting his SPECTRE and N7 statuses), the several minor scars visible on his face and head demonstrative of his successful interpersonal combat record.

Human romantic psychology is complicated by the norms of most species, but suffice it to say that Lawson's endocrinological system was currently producing an inordinate number of hormones related to sexual arousal (α-MSH, acetylcholine, dopamine, estradiol, etc.), and Commander Shepard was largely the source. There were many things that drew Lawson to Shepard, consciously or otherwise, including his ability to physically protect her and her offspring, a psychological predisposition to loyalty and monogamy, robust metabolic and immunological systems, and a penis in the 94th percentile for humans of his height.

"May I help you, Ms. Lawson?" Shepard asked, his deep voice demonstrating his long and thick vocal cords produced by generous testosterone levels.

"I find myself sexually attracted to you and would like to engage in non-reproductive copulation," stated Lawson.

Shepard nodded, having had similar thoughts towards Lawson himself, though reluctant to engage in erotic activities with her due to concerns regarding fraternization and lingering sentiments towards his former mate, an asari named Liara T'Soni. While Shepard was aware that the norms prohibiting shipboard fraternization - particularly between nominal subordinates and superiors - existed for the long-term psychological well-being of the crew, the high probability of mating with Lawson had caused similar hormones to be released into his body's system, heavily skewing his cognitive processes in favor of mating.

Lawson and Shepard quickly removed their clothing before moving to the bed in the Normandy SR-2's "Captain's Quarters" (the name symbolic rather than reflecting the owner's actual rank). Shepard had ensured that the door was locked so as to prevent any crewmen from inadvertently viewing their sexual intimacy (both to ensure safety and privacy during their vulnerable mating period and to safeguard the psychological health of crewmen who may have desired to mate with Shepard and/or Lawson).

Shepard retrieved a Centurian-brand latex condom with a spermicidal (nonoxynol-9) coating, which Lawson noted with approval. Shepard removed the condom from the packaging and proceeded to unroll the barrier device down his erect penis. While Lawson was medically incapable of pregnancy, and neither were believed to have a sexually-transmitted infection, both recognized the importance of practicing safe sex and disdained the myths that such measures were 'unnecessary' or 'uncomfortable'.

Lawson lay on her back on the bed, thighs spread apart, the unconscious lubrication and engorgement of external genitals signalling to her partner that she was ready for vaginal penetration. Shepard himself was similarly ready, his body redirecting blood to the corpora cavernosa and corpus spongiosum in his penis to produce a solid penile erection.

Shepard' penis smoothly entered Lawson's vagina, thrusting in a rhythmic and tactilely-pleasing manner, stimulating the clitoris and other major erogenous regions of the vulva, the nerve endings inside the vagina, and the urethral sponge.

354 seconds later the two achieved a rare simultaneous orgasm. Shepard ejaculated his seminal fluids into the condom, while the blood flow from Lawson's pelvic area caused several contractions in her uterus, vagina and anus.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're wondering why it's so short, it's because (a) I was even lazier then than I am now and (b) I believe it was - to the character - the limit of a LiveJournal post. I aimed to fill the prompt in exactly one post, and that's what they got. There was no formatting in the original, so I'll keep it like.
> 
> Spoiler alert: I know nothing about human anatomy, but had a tonne of fun writing this.


End file.
